Egg Pawn
The Egg Pawn is a mass-produced robot built by Dr. Eggman which appears as a common enemy in the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. Designed to resemble their creator, the Egg Pawns often appear as Eggman's foot-soldiers during the series. Games *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Colours *Sonic Generations *Sonic Forces: Speed Battle *Sonic Forces *Team Sonic Racing *Sonic Rivals Dash *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Sonic World Sonic Heroes The Egg Pawns make their first appearance in Sonic Heroes, where they appear as enemies in almost every stage in the game for all teams. Some Egg Pawns are unarmed and will charge at the player, while others are equipped with Egg Spears, Egg Guns or Egg Bazookas. Pawns armed with lances will charge at the player in an attempt to skewer them, while Pawns with guns will fire at the player from a stationary position. Egg Pawns may also be encountered with shields, which will be held in addition to a weapon. Pawns can hold one of three types of shield - smooth, spiked or metal. Smooth shields can protect the Pawn from one hit, Spiked shields can protect them from a few hits and stun any direct attackers, and Metal shields will take several hits to break down. A Tornado Attack performed near a shielded Egg Pawn will cause the shield to fly into the air, leaving the Pawn defenceless. A Homing Attack with three Power Cores collected will also blow away the shield. Levels These tables will ignore any shields held by the Egg Pawns for the sake of simplicity. See the level pages for more detailed information. Unarmed Egg Spear Egg Gun/Egg Bazooka Shadow the Hedgehog Egg Pawns reappear in Shadow the Hedgehog, though they are less common due to Dr. Eggman's reduced role in the game. The Egg Pawns can appear with the same types of weapons as in Sonic Heroes, and this time Shadow can take the weapons after the Pawn's defeat and use them for himself. The smooth shield also returns, which is capable of deflecting all ranged attacks apart from the laser from the Satellite Gun. Sonic Rivals The Egg Pawns reappear as enemies in Sonic Rivals, where they can be found in most levels of the game. They will spin their fists to attack the player if they get close. An Egg Pawn also appears as one of the collectible cards in the game. Sonic World The Egg Pawns appear in the fangame Sonic World. They act largely as they did in Sonic Heroes, with the exception that only unarmed Egg Pawns can wield shields, and only the smooth shield type is included in the game. Levels Sprites Sonic Rush - Egg Pawn - 1.png|Sonic Rush Sonic Colours (DS) - Egg Pawn - 1.png|Sonic Colours (DS) Site Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies Category:Sega Enemies Category:PSP Enemies Category:Enemies (Sonic Heroes) Category:Enemies (Shadow the Hedgehog) Category:Enemies (Sonic Colours) Category:Enemies (Sonic Generations) Category:Enemies (Sonic Rivals) Category:Enemies (Sonic Rivals 2) Category:Enemies (Mushroom Kingdom Fusion) Category:Enemies (Sonic World) Category:Pages with Sprites Category:Mooks Category:Boss-Spawned Enemies Category:Robots Category:First Enemies